The present invention relates to a press having an upper punch and a lower punch and a tool mount to be inserted into the press and connected to the lower punch via a lower coupling plate and to the upper punch via an upper joining piece, and a framework mounted displacedly on a base plate of the mount and die carriers being moved relatively of the base plate. The invention relates in particular to a press for making compacts from powdered material, having an upper punch and lower punch and a multiplate system designed as an adapter unit to be fit into and dismantled from the press in a tool mount.